


Xander's Best Mistake

by jesterlady



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy remembers something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander's Best Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or ATS. The first line is from BTVS>

_“Forget it, Cordelia,” Xander said. “You’re never going to break those two up.”_

5 years later

Cordelia started to laugh, the kind that’s hard to control and makes you snort even though you’d normally rather die than snort. Angel wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

“Care to let me in on the joke?” he asked. Cordy’s giggles subsided a little and she wiped her eyes.

“It’s nothing,” she told him, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her. “Just the usual day to day life reality of Xander Harris always being wrong.”


End file.
